1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precision stamping, in particular precision stamping to produce devices for use in connection with optical signal transmissions, and more particularly to precision stamping to produce devices for routing optical data signals.
2. Description of Related Art
The Assignee of the present invention, nanoPrecision Products, Inc., developed various proprietary devices used in connection with optical data transmission. For example, US2013/0322818A1 discloses an optical coupling device having a stamped structured surface for routing optical data signals, in particular an optical coupling device for routing optical signals, including a base; a structured surface defined on the base, wherein the structured surface has a surface profile that reshapes and/or reflect an incident light; and an alignment structure defined on the base, configured with a surface feature to facilitate positioning an optical component on the base in optical alignment with the structured surface to allow light to be transmitted along a defined path between the structured surface and the optical component, wherein the structured surface and the alignment structure are integrally defined on the base by stamping a malleable material of the base.
US2013/0294732A1 further discloses a hermetic optical fiber alignment assembly having an integrated optical element, in particular a hermetic optical fiber alignment assembly including a ferrule portion having a plurality of grooves receiving the end sections of optical fibers, wherein the grooves define the location and orientation of the end sections with respect to the ferrule portion. The assembly includes an integrated optical element for coupling the input/output of an optical fiber to optoelectronic devices in an optoelectronic module. The optical element can be in the form of a structured reflective surface. The end of the optical fiber is at a defined distance to and aligned with the structured reflective surface. The structured reflective surfaces and the fiber alignment grooves can be formed by stamping.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/695,008 further discloses an optical coupling device for routing optical signals for use in an optical communications module, in particular an optical coupling device in which defined on a base are a structured surface having a surface profile that reshapes and/or reflect an incident light, and an alignment structure defined on the base, configured with a surface feature to facilitate positioning an optical component on the base in optical alignment with the structured surface to allow light to be transmitted along a defined path between the structured surface and the optical component. The structured surface and the alignment structure are integrally defined on the base by stamping a malleable material of the base. The alignment structure facilitates passive alignment of the optical component on the base in optical alignment with the structured surface to allow light to be transmitted along a defined path between the structured surface and the optical component. The structured surface has a reflective surface profile, which reflects and/or reshape incident light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,770 discloses a novel precision stamping system for manufacturing small tolerance parts. Such inventive stamping system can be implemented in various stamping processes to produce the devices disclosed in the above-noted patent publications. These stamping processes involve stamping a bulk material (e.g., a metal blank), to form the final surface features at tight (i.e., small) tolerances, including the reflective surfaces having a desired geometry in precise alignment with the other defined surface features.
Heretofore, the bulk material that is subjected to stamping is a homogenous material (e.g., a strip of metal, such as Kovar, aluminum, etc.) The stamping process produces structural features out of the single homogeneous material. Thus, different features would share the properties of the material, which may not be optimized for one or more features. For example, a material that has a property suitable for stamping an alignment feature may not possess a property that is suitable for stamping a reflective surface feature having the best light reflective efficiency to reduce optical signal losses.
What is needed is an improved stamping process to produce devices with improved structural characteristics, functionalities, performances, reliability and manufacturability, at reduced costs.